


A Bet Between Diggle and Felicity

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Tumblr drabble dare, I was given a fandom, one character, and three words: Felicity Smoak, hack, ice cream, and cops. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet Between Diggle and Felicity

Felicity's fingers flew over the keyboard as she broke into yet another database that boasted an impenetrable firewall. "The least they could do is make it look like they're trying. I mean, they're practically inviting me to hack in."

Diggle scoffed in amazement. "What about the cops?"

"Please, like they can catch me."

"You sure?"

Her blonde ponytail swayed back and forth as her attention was pulled from one monitor to another. "Have a little faith."

"Ten seconds."

"I got it, I got it."

She shrieked excitedly as access was granted just as the timer on Diggle's watch beeped. Turning in her chair, she held out a hand, a brow arched over the thick frames of her glasses.

With a sigh, Diggle reached behind his back and grabbed a pint of her favorite ice cream, her reward. "You think I'd learn."


End file.
